Mortal Kombat (2011) Walkthrough
This shows a collaborative walkthrough for Mortal Kombat (2011). Please add any missing information to any section and/or correct any mistakes that you can find. Chapter 1: Johnny Cage Fight 1 Johnny Cage vs Reptile Reward: 500 Koins Strategies and Tips: Your first fight is very easy. You can pretty much do anything you want and you'll defeat him, as long as you stay aggressive. Reptile acts like a punching bag in this fight so you can use it to get comfortable with the controls of the game, and Johnny's moves if you aren't already. Fight 2 Johnny Cage vs Baraka Reward: 500 Koins Strategies and Tips: Baraka isn't much stronger than Reptile, and in fact usually stays more grounded. Jump towards him with a kick and then follow up with a string of punches, a sweep, or an uppercut to keep Baraka off-balance and completely useless. Fight 3 Johnny Cage vs Sonya Blade Reward: 500 Koins Strategies and Tips: Sonya's main threat are her legs. She normally uses jump-in combos, but usually stays grounded otherwise. Keep your distance (longer than jump distance away from her) and use Shadow Kick to keep her grounded since she will rarely block it or dodge it. Fight 4 Johnny Cage vs Kano Final Reward: 4000 Koins Strategies and Tips: Kano is more aggressive than your former opponents. He doesn't throw many projectiles, instead, he relies mainly on combos and juggling, so stay low and at about jump range. You can either use uppercuts, if he gets close to you or Shadow kicks to send him back. If you can trap Kano in the corner just keep punching him until the fight is over, since after being cornered he isn't much of a threat. Chapter 2: Sonya Blade Fight 1 Sonya Blade vs Sub-Zero (Bi-Han) Reward: 500 Koins Fight 2 Sonya Blade vs Raiden Reward: 500 Koins Fight 3 Sonya Blade vs Kitana and Jade Reward: 500 Koins Fight 4 Sonya Blade vs Kano Final Reward: 4000 Koins Chapter 3: Scorpion In General: Scorpion isn't as good of a choice for juggling as some other characters are, but that doesn't mean he can't deal a good amount of damage. Most of his combos can knock your opponent back, leaving you some breathing room to plan your next attack. He also has Hellfire, which is an unblockable special move, meaning that it will do damage to your opponent most of the time, so don't worry about using it every once in a while. '' ''His most useful asset is his Spear, which can bring his opponent to him, as well as leave them dazed and vulnerable for a short period of time; more than enough to dish out a good combo, or, should you have it, land an X-Ray move without fear of them blocking. Other moves like his Hellfire Punch and Leg Takedown can be integrated in your combo as well, dealing even more damage. A good combination of Spear + Combo + Special move can usually be enough to defeat your opponent. Just don't forget to block and spear. Fight 1 Scorpion vs Kung Lao Reward: 500 Koins Strategies and Tips: The Spear isn't much useful here. Kung Lao is very agressive and he'll just keep on coming towards you, so you should rely on uppercuts in this one. Stay out of his range and when you see the opportunity, perform an uppercut. Fight 2 Scorpion vs Nightwolf Reward: 500 Koins Strategies and Tips: Nightwolf relies mostly on specials. He usually hangs back and calls down a lighting or shoots you with his bow and arrow. Use the spear to get him close to you and just keep attacking him. Keep yourself close to him and the fight should be over in no time. Fight 3 Scorpion vs Cyrax and Sektor Reward: 500 Koins Fight 4 Scorpion vs Sub-Zero (Bi-Han) Final Reward: 4000 Koins Chapter 4: Cyrax (Human) Fight 1 Cyrax vs Sheeva Reward: 500 Koins Fight 2 Cyrax vs Baraka Reward: 500 Koins Fight 3 Cyrax vs Johnny Cage Reward: 500 Koins Fight 4 Cyrax vs Sektor Final Reward: 4000 Koins Chapter 5: Liu Kang Fight 1 Liu Kang vs Ermac Reward: 500 Koins. Strategies and Tips: Ermac mainly relies on his combos and projectiles, if you block a lot and get close enough, you'll be able to deal some good damage. Fight 2 Liu Kang vs Kitana Reward: 500 Koins. Strategies and Tips: Kitana relies heavily on her projectiles, if you manage to dodge/block them, get close enough to her and do some combos, then use the Bicycle Kick. Repeat this process, and she'll be beaten quickly. Fight 3 Liu Kang vs Scorpion and Quan Chi Reward: 500 Koins. Strategies and Tips:These two rely a lot on their teleporting moves, block each teleport they make and uppercut them afterwards. Fight 4 Liu Kang vs Goro Reward: 500 Koins Strategies and Tips: Goro does a huge amount of damage when he's close enough, be sure to keep him away at all times. Fight 5 Liu Kang vs Shang Tsung Final Reward: 4000 Koins Strategies and Tips: Shang Tsung will use his Soul Steal move most of the match, block them, if you can, perform a chain of combos and projectiles to have him beat quickly Chapter 6: Jax Fight 1 Jax vs Baraka Reward: 750 Koins Fight 2 Jax vs Johnny Cage Reward: 750 Koins Fight 3 Jax vs Jade Reward: 750 Koins Fight 4 Jax vs Sheeva Final Reward: 6000 Koins Chapter 7: Smoke Fight 1 Smoke vs Kitana Reward: 750 Koins Fight 2 Smoke vs Kano Reward: 750 Koins Fight 3 Smoke vs Reptile and Shang Tsung (Morphed into Sub-Zero (Bi-Han)) Reward: 750 Koins Fight 4 Smoke vs Sektor Final Reward: 6000 Koins Chapter 8: Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) Strategies and tips: Sub-Zero's overall specialty is to immobilize his opponent, leaving them open to attack. His Ice Freeze, Ice Clone, and Ground Ice all immobilize your opponent, so you should focus on using those moves as much as possible. Even some of his combos freeze the opponent, so his powers do play a big role in executing effective combos. Just be careful not to try and freeze your opponent in the same combo, or else you'll defrost them. Another downside is that Ground Ice takes slightly longer to execute than Ice Freeze, meaning your enemy can interrupt you with a quick combo. Effective use of Sub-Zero's freezing attacks and combos can make him a powerhouse. '' Fight 1 Sub-Zero vs Cyrax Reward: 750 Koins Fight 2 Sub-Zero vs Ermac Reward: 750 Koins Fight 3 Sub-Zero vs Reptile Reward: 750 Koins Fight 4 Sub-Zero vs Scorpion Final Reward: 6000 Koins Chapter 9: Kitana Fight 1 Kitana vs Smoke and Johnny Cage Reward: 750 Koins Fight 2 Kitana vs Jade Reward: 750 Koins Fight 3 Kitana vs Mileena Reward: 750 Koins Fight 4 Kitana vs Shang Tsung Final Reward: 6000 Koins Chapter 10: Jade Fight 1 Jade vs Baraka Reward: 750 Koins Fight 2 Jade vs Sheeva Reward: 750 Koins Fight 3 Jade vs Mileena Reward: 750 Koins Fight 4 Jade vs Smoke Final Reward: 6000 Koins Chapter 11: Kung Lao Fight 1 Kung Lao vs Noob Saibot Reward: 750 Koins Fight 2 Kung Lao vs Goro Reward: 750 Koins Fight 3 Kung Lao vs Shang Tsung and Quan Chi Reward: 750 Koins Fight 4 Kung Lao vs Kintaro Reward: 750 Koins Fight 5 (as Liu Kang) Liu Kang vs Shao Kahn Final Reward: 6000 Koins ''Strategies and Tips: ''To defeat Shao Kahn with Liu Kang, try using his Low Fireball attack from a distance. Shao Kahn has a tendency to taunt at a distance, as well as throw his spear and hammer. When Kahn is too close, feel free to use the Flying Dragon Kick, and dash back. Liu Kang has a counter move that wil turn the tables on Shao Kahn when he throws a spear or hammer. Then deliver a Flying Dragon Kick. Liu Kang's Low Fireball will have him duck underneath the spear, and if it lands completely, it will wear down Kahn as well as begin to fill your Super Meter. Keep your distance to avoid Kahn's Shoulder Charge as well. It will take some practice, but using the Low Fireball correctly can help you defeat Shao Kahn. Strategy 2: Jump often, all but one of Kahn's attacks can be avoided by jumping. Chapter 12: Kurtis Stryker Fight 1 Stryker vs Reptile Reward: 1000 Koins Fight 2 Stryker vs Mileena Reward: 1000 Koins Fight 3 Stryker vs Kintaro Reward: 1000 Koins Fight 4 Stryker vs Ermac Final Reward: 10000 Koins Chapter 13: Kabal Fight 1 Kabal vs Kano Reward: 1000 Koins Fight 2 Kabal vs Mileena and Noob Saibot Reward: 1000 Koins Fight 3 Kabal vs Cyber Sub-Zero Reward: 1000 Koins, Cyber Sub-Zero as a playable character Fight 4 Kabal vs Sheeva Final Reward: 10000 Koins Chapter 14: Cyber Sub-Zero Fight 1 Cyber Sub-Zero vs Sektor Reward: 1000 Koins Fight 2 Cyber Sub-Zero vs Kintaro and Goro Reward: 1000 Koins Strategies and Tips: ''Cyber Sub-Zero has a teleport move, and a freeze move that will work perfectly when facing the tag team of Kintaro and Goro. Timing is always key, as well as maintaining your distance. Remember that Kintaro and Goro will taunt occasionally, which leaves an opening to strike. Beware of certain moves, like the Tremor Pound and Leaping Stomp. When Goro or Kintaro jump up and disappear, jump away from your spot to avoid being hit. Kintaro and Goro also have projectiles, which are fireballs they will randomly shoot. Jump over them if possible. Ducking will not work. Kintaro has a tendency to use multiple ground fireballs to juggle you if you get too close to him. Try to use Sub-Zero's freezes and his teleport to gain the advantage. '' ''Strategy 2: ''Cyber Sub-Zero's Freezing Pain (Toward+Front Punch, Back Kick), when it fully lands, does 23% damage and knocks them away, thus setting up a Slide (Away, Toward, Back Kick) for extra damage. If you sustain enough damage, execute the X-Ray Attack - Cool Down (While in the Air and facing enemy in close proximity). Both Kintaro and Goro also have a tendency: after one of them dies (or is about to die), they switch and utilize their X-Ray attack, so be prepared. Fight 3 Cyber Sub-Zero vs Ermac Reward: 1000 Koins Fight 4 Cyber Sub-Zero vs Noob Saibot Final Reward: 10000 Koins Chapter 15: Nightwolf Fight 1 Nightwolf vs Quan Chi Reward: 1000 Koins Fight 2 Nightwolf vs Cyrax Reward: 1000 Koins Fight 3 Nightwolf vs Sektor Reward: 1000 Koins Fight 4 Nightwolf vs Sindel Final Reward: 10000 Koins Chapter 16: Raiden Fight 1 Raiden vs Scorpion Reward: 1000 Koins Fight 2 Raiden vs Jax, Stryker, and Kabal Reward: 1000 Koins Fight 3 Raiden vs Kitana, Nightwolf, and Kung Lao Reward: 1000 Koins Fight 4 Raiden vs Liu Kang Reward: 1000 Koins Fight 5 Raiden vs Shao Kahn Final Reward: 10000 Koins, Quan Chi as a playable character Strategies and Tips: ''When facing Shao Kahn, keep your distance to avoid the Shoulder Charge. It also helps when you're figuring out which projectile Kahn is likely to throw. Raiden has a teleport, so use it when Kahn taunts and connect with an uppercut. Remember to back away from Kahn after the uppercut to maintain your distance. Unlike Liu Kang, Raiden does not have a move that will duck projectiles, so timing will be a key in ducking the spear. The teleport can be a key factor in this final fight when used properly. You can also teleport every time he tries to attack you. Once he makes a move, quickly teleport then uppercut him, and wait for another attack. If you can't connect with an uppercut, another good strategy is to jump up and over his head and jumpkick him from behind. If you miss, follow through with a side kick by pressing forward and kick at the same time. Repeat this, and you'll have Kahn beaten in no time. Koin Rewards 500 Koins x 16 = 8000 Koins 750 Koins x 19 = 14250 Koins 1000 Koins x 16 = 16000 Koins 4000 Koins x 5 = 20000 Koins 6000 Koins x 6 = 36000 Koins 10000 Koins x 5 = 50000 Koins Total Koins Awarded: 144250 Koins *''Note: When restarting Story Mode, every fight will be rewarded with 10 Koins each, for a total of 670 Koins at the end.'' Category:Guides Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Category:Walkthroughs